powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gaeaman788
Welcome Hi, welcome to Power Rangers Universe! Thanks for your edit to the Ninja Megazord page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Answer Well, a few months ago I appointed Digifiend to help keep order, but I'm not sure how often he is on. And Wesley was only a temporary name from the casting scripts, which Steven Skylar has confirmed they changed the name, we just don't know what it was changed to yet (3 more episodes). So, since we do not know the official name, it was decided that he would remain "TBA" on the main Samurai page until the name is announced. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 05:51, April 4, 2011 (UTC) My Comments toward Rogers Good point, I shouldn't make claims I can't back up. The 'Samurai' page in general is something he has heavily edited over time with the addition of unnecesarry pages similar to what he's been doing with the "Kevin's Father" incident. I think the point that stands out the most is the fact that he floods the talk pages with the same questions over and over again without listening to the answers or criticism toward him. I understand that the talk page is there to ask questions and express concerns, but flooding that page with the same kind of question so many times is unnecesarry. I agree that I may have been harsh toward him with my comment, but it's no secret that he's been quite the nuisance for a while with his edits. Thank you for asking me. Unfortunately, I hadn't expected nor did I want the whole dillema with the "Kevin's Father" page to go that far. I just felt that someone who was making such a simple edit that hard should probably think a bit more before he edits something. Aresolhero 18:00, April 8, 2011 (UTC) so when will be jayden's last name comfired ? I'm sorry i won't do it again. please accept mine apology --Dustin brooks 06:57, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Octopus Zord Techinecally speaking, Bandai America gave the name "Octopus Zord" at a toy fair, but the fact that it is a squid (with five tentacles) in Shinkenger leaves the Squid Zord option open as well. So, until it appears in the show, both are open and will have the true page's contents brought to the Zords (Samurai) page, with the fake page being deleted. Naturally, they are locked to prevent vandalism. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 21:42, April 13, 2011 (UTC) sources Thank you for telling me. I was not aware that people were copy/pasting from SamuraiCast, and given that I just got on today, I haven't had much of a chance to look through pages today (currently looking through the Org edits since my last check through, which was my edit to Jayden's page). I'll be sure to look into that. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 20:52, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :I hadn't noticed the plagarism either. If you encounter it in future, it might be best to just rephrase the information in your own words. Digifiend 23:19, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Policy on racially based trivia Well, one of the current projects does include that, and it can be found here. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 03:38, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :"Many of the ranger pages have blurbs in the trivia section similar to the following: "Rocky is the first Ranger of Latino descent followed by Carlos Vallerte, Danny Delgado and Mike, as well as the first Latino Red Ranger, followed by Red SPD A-Squad Ranger Charlie." :I've seen some of these blurbs get particularly long and tiresome. The Ranger's race, while a noticeable aspect of the Ranger themselves, has little importance, nor does their lineage with other rangers of the same race who wore the same color. These blurbs need to disappear. ' :Similarly, there are blurbs such as: :"His zord is the eighth to be a lion. First was Zack Taylor/Adam Park's Lion Thunderzord. Second is Leo Corbett's Lion Galactabeast. Third is Cole Evans' Red Lion Wildzord. Fourth is Dustin Brooks' Lion Zord. Fifth is Xander Bly, Chip Thorn, Vida and Madison Rocca's Mystic Lion. Sixth is Jarrod's Lion Animal Spirit. Seventh is Flynn McAllistair's Lion Hauler." :Also long and tedious. Remove these as well." - Gear-Richie Thank you! Thanks for undoing MrSmartyMax's revert of my edit on TJ's page. He clearly hasn't seen the quote above. Digifiend 17:01, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, hate to break this to the guys, but I did not protect those pages, so Dustin shouldn't have spoken to me; he should talk to Digi for that. He may not accept it, but, whatever. MrSmartyMax 20:49, May 6, 2011 (UTC) "Sentai focus" I am certain that the Samurai edits have slowed down due to the Summer long hiatus with next to no news. Without any new information, it does hinder most edits. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger]] 15:03, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Megaforce Honestly, I'm not sure. I did concider deletion, but wasn't quite sure if I should at this time, due to the copyright that Saban put on it. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 19:10, October 8, 2011 (UTC) User:Nbajammer Is there any way you can block him? He immediately accused me of being a vandal without explaining why, using administrative force to try and stop me. He literally threatened me on the B&S and Forever Red talkpages, and there's no way he should get away with that.--Jack's Posse Fic 21:32, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :I told you why multiple times, and now you're continuing to whine like a spoiled brat. This section is further proof that you are not here to help out, but to be destructive. Nbajammer 21:33, October 16, 2011 (UTC) ::He's an admin, I have a right to report you for demeaning me like this. You never made an actual counterpoint to anything I said. You only drove around them. It is also clear that you, Nba, are the vandal, or else you wouldnt have revertd a removal of speculation and incorrect grammar--Jack's Posse Fic 21:35, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :::I have given you every reason why you are wrong. I have explained everything to you. You, however, are insisting that it's your way or else. You are the one going around whining that he isn't getting his way and demanding that someone who has made considerable constructive edits to the wiki be blocked because, of all things, he doesnt agree with you. Guess what? Gaeaman himself said the section was important and needed to stay - and suggested an edit to better clarify its existence (and even made it himself). But you didn't listen to him, did you? No, you reverted THAT as well, because you had to have your way! Tell me who the real vandal is here! Nbajammer 21:38, October 16, 2011 (UTC) ::He didn't say how it was important, and neither did you. The reasons of unimportance are just too grand. You threatened me, you called me names. You think because you made 600 reverting edits it means your a good editor. It doesn't work that way--Jack's Posse Fic 21:53, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :::His words - "But Bulk is Bulk, like Jack said. It is redundant. For neutrality's sake, remove Bulk's name from the "Bulk and Spike" bit and change it to something else. Don't remove the section completely, it's actually important and not fan drivel.Gaeaman 788 is an able administrator 21:24, October 16, 2011 (UTC)" It doesn't matter WHY he thinks it's important, but that he realizes that it IS important. Nbajammer 21:55, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for proving my point. He did not elaborate. I did elaborate. Please listen to the admin. The fact that neither of you have been able to explain its importance really doesn't help your case--Jack's Posse Fic 21:57, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Jack, I'm not admin on this wiki, just Gundam Wiki. Also I'm not as well versed in Power Rangers. I consider PR stuff to be much more leaning to opinion rather than straight up facts as in Gundam (at least in terms of the Gundam universes.) But besides that, don't rip out the whole section, because Squatt and Baboo, are indeed similar to Bulk and Skull, but I would say that Cassidy and Devin are less so, because they're reporters looking for a scoop, not people trying to mess with the Rangers. Cassidy put her life in danger just to get an interview, something Bulk/Skull wouldn't have done early onGaeaman 788 is an able administrator 22:01, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Squatt and Babboo work for the Zedd-Repulsa family. Who do Bulk and Skull work under? Do they (Squatt & Baboo) all go to the same school as the Rangers? Are they bullies? No, they are villains, which are a higher class of antagonism. Do they share similar physical qualities? The answer to all of that is NO. The differences outweigh the similarities--Jack's Posse Fic 22:04, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :If Squatt and Babboo are not there for comedic relief, as you suggest, then pray tell me what they are there for? They are similar to Bulk and Skull because they are comedic relief. It does not matter if they work for the Zedd-Repulsa family. Their employer is not the reason they are listed there. Nbajammer 22:06, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Jammer's defense is that the couples were written for comedic relief. Therefore, the section heading should be "Other comedy relief teams in Power Rangers." Since they're not all 100% similar to B/S, and are we also counting character development? Because if we are, then it should be nixed entirelyGaeaman 788 is an able administrator 22:08, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :So, all the reasons they are different don't matter? That's basically eliminating opposition of your beliefs. They are their as minions of the villain, something you decided to totally disregard. The comedy element was so they wouldn't be boring. It's as simple as that.--Jack's Posse Fic 22:09, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Besides, they aren't the sole sources of comic relief. Jammer is acting like they are. The Alphas and at least one ranger per team are used for comedy. The list would get too long. The list the way it is now is weak enough as it is--Jack's Posse Fic 22:11, October 16, 2011 (UTC) aaaaaahhgggggggggggggg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Both of you are annoying mee :( I'm ending this This is all based on opinionated observation. Jindrax and Toxica from WF had comedic elements, but weren't expressly a comedic relief duo. There were serious points of their story, and they didn't usually go bumbling around doing stupid things. Squat and Baboo were definitely comedic relief, so they are like B/S. Cassidy and Devin are reporters, less comedic and trying to get a scoop. Spike belongs under the category. Not all duos belong under comedy relief. And besides, unless there is solid evidence, like director's cuts, etc. to say that the characters were expressly comedy relief, then someone owes someone an apology.Gaeaman 788 is an able administrator 22:15, October 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Why would we count character development in this list, if the purpose is to show that they are similar in style to Bulk and Skull? Every single one of them has been there for that reason. Bulk and Skull have had countless things happen to them in MMPR. Cassidy and Devin have similar things done to them. Squatt and Babboo are pushed over by Zedd and Rita for their incompetance. This is just the start of it. Individually, yes their development differs - but that is not the reason they are on the list. They are on the list because they are present to give viewers something to laugh at while watching the show, not because of any other would-be contributions to the show. As for that apology, I'll be waiting. He knows where to find me. Nbajammer 22:16, October 16, 2011 (UTC) The point is that in fact they aren't so similar. You're basically saying that Harry Potter and Porn are the same because theyre both made into movies--Jack's Posse Fic 22:18, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :Read what I wrote again. They are very similar. You're welcome to re-watch the show if you feel you need to. Bulk and Skull got cake to the face, stuff dumped on them, plans foiled, what-have-you. Guess what? Despite their being reporters, the same thing happened to Cassidy and Devin. And that's just one example. Nbajammer 22:21, October 16, 2011 (UTC) You only gave one example. I gave at least four. Those are coincidences, not examples. You are only focusing o one part of their character, when there's more to just that one part. Please stop arguing. You started the war. I made the innocent edit--Jack's Posse Fic 22:23, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :Their employer is irrelevant. That's a coincidence at best, which as you said is not an example. The reason they are on the list is because of their purpose and their behavior as I pointed out previously. That does not mean be-all, end-all like you're wanting to. If you want to stop the arguement, then stop removing important information as I won't have a reason to revert it. Nbajammer 22:26, October 16, 2011 (UTC) ::The employer is very relevant. You're trying to win this argument by saying the rest of their character's description is irrelevant, and one reason is enough to say their similar enough for it to be notable, when it isn't. The information I remove is UNimportant. You even revert my grammar corrections just because of your vendetta--Jack's Posse Fic 22:29, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :::The employer is not relevant at all. It is not Zedd or Rita's fault that Squatt and Babboo are there for comedic purposes. That's the way they were written into the show. The same is true for everyone else on that list. That may not be all there is to their character, but it is enough to say they are like Bulk and Skull. And no, I haven't reverted your grammer - information on an article is not the same as grammar. And there you go again with baseless accusations of a vendetta, which I've already disproven to you and do not help your case at all. Nbajammer 22:31, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Now you're making no sense. You're bringing "What if?" situations into it. You're trying to make it seem like they're exactly the same by taking away all other characteristics. It doesn't work that way. Oh, you haven't reverted grammar? PROVE IT--Jack's Posse Fic 22:34, October 16, 2011 (UTC) PS, I quoted your declaration of vendetta, so please stop with that BS--Jack's Posse Fic 22:40, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :I'm making perfect sense, but you don't want to see it because you're not getting your way. I even encouraged you to re-watch episodes from the show, but you don't seem to want to do that. The show itself is concrete evidence. And as I said before, I gave ONE reason. It does not mean there aren't others. It doesn't mean that I don't know of others. It means it isn't my job to stand before you with a sign so you can understand what's going on. Are you able to think for yourself here? Why would I compare a Bulk and Skull team to Cassidy and Devin? What similarities would I find? What differences? Even one similarity, if occurring often enough, is enough to say they are similar to Bulk and Skull. Squatt and Babboo might work for Rita and Zedd, but does that mean they aren't there for comic purposes? How many times, exactly, do they get pushed around by one or the other over the first 2 or so seasons? Do Rita and Zedd actually do anything with them beyond a one-off plan? Hell, most of season 2 they spent behind portholes complaining about how angry Lord Zedd was! If they had any real intent, why did he not send them to Earth for some grand scheme? You can apply this same sense to everyone else on that list. Everyone. They are very similar. And it's relevant. Nbajammer 22:41, October 16, 2011 (UTC) You eliminated their entire environment from consideration. Of course YOU wouldn't find any differences. All you care about is one similarity. You certainly compared the two teams by keeping the list. One similarity happening 300x is still one similarity. Doesn't mean it's strong enough to call them similar. Osama and George W. are/were humans every day of their lives. That's over more than 40 years. Doesn't mean a comparison is strong enough to be notable just by that--Jack's Posse Fic 22:45, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :Their environment has no more relevance than their employer! Does it matter if they were on the moon in the palace, or on earth observing something? Were they dumber on the Earth than on the moon? Did they serve more or less of a purpose regardless of where they were? One similarity being key and crucial to the series is plenty to establish comparison. Nbajammer 22:47, October 16, 2011 (UTC) My god, clearly I meant the other 99% of their everyday lives. Clearly you need more than one aspect. That's something you need to provide, and have yet to. Please stop this. You're just a bully--Jack's Posse Fic 22:49, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :Wow. I'm a bully because I've broken apart your own case, which shouldn't have even been necessary. You easily could have thought of all that yourself. Even if not, had you re-watched some episodes, you would've seen it. You can clearly see that there's more than one case for similarity, but since that goes against your wishes it must be discarded. Nbajammer 22:51, October 16, 2011 (UTC) You didn't tear apart my case at all. You called me a vandal, a brat, and a whiny crybaby. I never called you any names. My case is still very strong. If there was more than one similarity, you wouldve mentioned it. I already supported my case, and it has yet to topple. I'm not the only one who pointed out the flaws in your case. Nobody has pointed out flaws in mine. You do the math--Jack's Posse Fic 23:04, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :I tore your case wide open, and you know this. You did vandalize the wiki, I said you're acting like a brat (because you are), and I said you are whining to different people's pages (which you are, insisting I be banned because - OMG - I disagree with you!). I have reiterated for you multiple times the name you have called me. You have no case, at all. I mentioned one similarity, and even expanded on it quite a bit - but it is not my job to babysit you or do all the thinking for you. My perception is this - if you're able to edit the wiki at all, you are capable for thinking for yourself. I am not going to walk in front of you with a sign in big bold letters and say here's why you are wrong. You have the capacity to do this for yourself. It's time for you to accept defeat. Nbajammer 23:07, October 16, 2011 (UTC) How did I vandalize the wiki? You're clearly ignoring everything Gaea and I have said, insisting that I'm evil because you're experienced. You are continuing to demean me on what is now 6 pages. I have not lost because you didn't pick apart any of my argument. Youre just too selfish to realize it--Jack's Posse Fic 23:10, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :I told you exactly how you did. Gaea even told you the section you removed was important - he didn't say why, but why didn't matter. He had his reasons for stating such. He chose not to offer those up, and only he can do so. I have offered up mine, and the case is very convincing. You have lost because I picked apart your argument. And really, you can boil it all down to you having to have your way once I reverted it instead of going to discussion, which didn't happen until much later and with you already pointing fingers and name calling about how you know better than the rest of the editors of this wiki who - if they had felt so - would have changed those articles much sooner but apparently saw no need to do so. Nbajammer 23:13, October 16, 2011 (UTC) You're still resorting to that. You're pulling a double standard: Forcing the opposition to elaborate while Allies don't have to. Your case is moot. Please LEAVE ME ALONE--Jack's Posse Fic 23:18, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :I'll consider this your ceding defeat. Nice to have it over with. Nbajammer 23:26, October 16, 2011 (UTC) ::So, because I tell you to stop harassing me it means I forfeit? Man, you really gotta stop bullying me--Jack's Posse Fic 00:46, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Can't stop what never started. You chose to come to this wiki and stir up trouble, you have only yourself to blame for that. Then, when all is good enough and left alone, you come back and start again. Doesn't look good where you're standing now, does it? Nbajammer 00:50, October 17, 2011 (UTC) You make no sense. You're saying that I don't have thoughts of my own only because you're making them for me! LEAVE ME ALONE! WHY DO YOU CONTINUE TO TORTURE ME?--Jack's Posse Fic 00:52, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :You couldn't leave well enough alone and decided to come back and stir up more trouble. The only person you should be asking this of is yourself! Nbajammer 00:54, October 17, 2011 (UTC) It was never well enough and you know that. I wasn't causing any trouble. You did by constantly reverting me for no reason but to keep your reputation up. Please, LEAVE ME ALONE--Jack's Posse Fic 01:01, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :It absolutely was. I wasn't even active on the wiki for about 2 hours or so. Came back and you were right back to your old antics. And now your claim has changed to "to keep your reputation up". Tell me, what reputation and why would I care? I left you alone, you came back and stirred the pot. Blame yourself for that one. Nbajammer 01:03, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :Wow, Major Agument O_o. Never seen anything Like This. Mafia Madness Is MAH series! 00:08, January 9, 2012 (UTC) The Last Straw I have just received an email from See Bully Here. He is threatening to hunt me down and kill me and my family using "cyanide, other gases, and various forms of cutlery". This user is a threat to the wiki. He has already chosen to revert all of my edits and continues to cyberbully me on this very website. Please block him. My life depends on it--Jack's Posse Fic 00:54, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :I never stirred any pot. You continue to attack me when I am only trying to help this wiki. You make unbased claims that my edits are destructive and you do not even provide evidence. Are you trying to make me kill myself?--Jack's Posse Fic 23:44, October 17, 2011 (UTC) ::You are the one claiming that either I'm out to kill you, or that you'll kill yourself if you don't get your way. That's rather sad if you ask me. The rest of your post is self-explanable. You haven't been here to help, you've been here to troll and be destructive. The fact that you talk about suicide or that another user is out to murder you only lends credibility to that fact. Nbajammer 23:51, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I know I screwed up there. I'm currently trying to fix all the links and then I shall move them again to the appropriate names. Hopefully all that drama from the last few nights will stay dead. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 01:40, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry is that leanbow is a crimson ranger and mike are in the category:black ranger and as I am new to this wikia besides I thought I should put this category because this category red ranger. P.D I talk spanish and Spanish only need a translator. --Usuario:Dan heatrath 19:14, November 14, 2011 (UTC) a question I know you do not like my editing on leanbow but if my editing authorize power animals and zords wild force)?. --Usuario:Dan heatrath 18:41, November 16, 2011 (UTC) P.S mike have the category black ranger. Re:Realized something I don't know really, but Wikipedia uses "Denshi Sentai Denziman" and "Denji Sentai Megaranger" like us too. --MrThermomanPreacher 13:38, December 4, 2011 (UTC) oh yess then the mammoth t-rex and triceratops rangers should to be red? and the shark spirit zord should to be red? the bat blue? and the elephant yellow?. grrrrdgjh. --Usuario:Dan heatrath 23:10, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Videos Hi. Please don't remove the videos from the morpher pages. They were placed there instead of the gifs to #1 improve page load times, #2 be more illustrative. You may notice there aren't anymore gifs of the morphs and no morphin sequence gallery.- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 01:31, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Revert Dude I reverted the "It's morph'in time" trivia as apostrophes don't really count in Japanese spellings. But I am giving you a shot to explain. Got a source? - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 02:11, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Re:Greatest Treasure Title I don't know really. Wikipedia says the episode is and the object is the . Maybe we should move The Universe's Greatest Treasure to The Greatest Treasure in the Universe and keep the object, the Greatest Treasure in the Universe, as it is, without the "the" in the title. --MrThermomanPreacher 15:26, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Henshin Please read Style Guide/Japanese Language. We no longer use the word henshin on this wiki. Digifiend 12:32, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Episode Title We'll just use "Ep." instead of Episode for episodes without special titles. Dekaranger is an exception, being that the word Episode is used in full. Re: Style Guide/Episodes- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 16:30, March 8, 2012 (UTC)'' Sbrrzi... So sorry to recommend that guy Sbrrzi to consult his thinking with you. Don't you agree that he has a rather funny accent? Pronunciation 15:57, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Oops I knew I was forgetting to do something! I'll fix it, and your not an admin. Just saying. Pikatwig 02:08, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah? well he's a rollerbacker now. Just sayin'. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 01:31, April 5, 2012 (UTC)'' Rollerbacker You now have rollback capability. This means if someone makes a set of problematic edits, you can just undo all of those with one click (like magic!) Use it responsibly man. :) - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 01:31, April 5, 2012 (UTC)'' Why did you delete what I edited? Jonathan Leung 03:30, April 5, 2012 (UTC)jonathan You have a source If you have a source for stuff then use reference tags. No need to have an edit war or argue about it man. Re:KeroOh. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 00:49, April 13, 2012 (UTC)'' Saizou Why is Billy here? Because he piloted the Wolf Ninjazord and Blue Shogunzord, whose Sentai counterparts belong to Saizou. Digifiend 08:33, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Deletion That page you just marked for deletion, didn't you see the notice that said you was recreating a deleted page? I'd already deleted it! Digifiend 23:02, April 23, 2012 (UTC) The edit war with Pikatwig They don't want the article to address the fact that there is no Purple Ranger in Megaranger. --MrSmartyMax 18:44, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Blake Bradley By deleting the comment on Emily's talkpage, you rendered Nbajammer's reply out of context. I undid your edit, but we'll wait a few days then flush the page. Gives Blake a chance to read it. In the meantime, I've temp blocked him from editing for a week because he'd been warned before about spamming character talk pages with surname suggestions, and he ignored it. Digifiend 14:53, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Lauren http://www.kimberleycrossman.com/projects-power-rangers-samurai__I.118166__N.84 Digifiend 23:11, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Removing comments I'm afraid I have to warn you, removing comments like you did on my talk page is against the rules. Cleaning up spam is fine, but subverting discussion is not. It's a blockable offence (removing content from pages), but you're usually a good editor, so I'm not going to block you or rescind your rollback privileges, but please don't do that again. Digifiend 09:45, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Adding pictures To request a picture to be added to a page, please use the template at the top of the page. It results in this. Digifiend 20:29, May 10, 2012 (UTC) A couple of things to make interaction smoother #Could you modify your signature to include a link to your user profile? This'll make getting to your signature much faster. #Dude, seriously, add a colon every time you reply on a talk page. lol. Otherwise your reply is not indented.- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 00:28, June 29, 2012 (UTC)'' Admin Congrats on the promotion. Digifiend 08:33, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :I second the congratulations! Nbajammer 08:34, June 29, 2012 (UTC) ::congrats! Sorry I wasn't able to notify you and only had enough time to change user rights earlier. Use your new powers wisely. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 09:24, June 29, 2012 (UTC)'' ::Thanks a ton for the upgrade!Gaeaman788 14:56, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :::No worries. AND ADD A COLON. lol - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 15:29, June 29, 2012 (UTC)'' Careful! On Dchall's talk page, when you edited your comment about Tzachor's page, you mistakenly removed the section header. I've put it back in for you. Digifiend 23:48, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Answers Notice on the answers page that there's been an outbreak of hate against Saban for his treatment of Super Sentai? Just a bunch of easily agitated fans of Japanese shows typically railing against anyone who dares touch the show Anonymous person, get a wikia account. I haven't been to the answers page so what's the purpose of posting your complaint here. And people can say what they want about Saban, it's opinionGaeaman788 20:32, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :Where is this answers page of which you speak? Must not be something in Monobook. Nbajammer 21:58, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Metaloid/Roid Looks like you hadn't seen the recent updates to the Style Guide yet. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 23:09, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Glowing eyes Hi, I just wanna say that actuallly glowing eyes means that an animal has night vision, like wolves, but you are right that just speculation, although, he really seems to be immmortal, I mean he was killed twice, but he still alive. anyway, I just wanted a little talk with you about the eyes, bye Mr.DarkPhantom 21:48, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Mystic Knights We already have a page on it, The Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog, covered under Power Rangers-like Show. originally created by Lg16spears. Re: Ian OK, to be honest I was kind of doubtful about the name, but since it was on te pages for a long time, I kind of figured that it was correct. Sorry. Dont Be a Sad Panda (talk) 21:04, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Ninja Captor A new magazine groups together most of the toku from the past years. Ninja Captor is included. Please weigh in on what you think we should do. Got a discussion at the Admin Noticeboard talk page. Thanks! Happy new year! Some stuff that need your attention Need you to weigh in on the last couple of topics at the Admin Noticeboard talk. # The to-do list for the tokusatsu wiki. # A suggested name change for the Morphin Grid.